


A Mother Knows Best

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: As I think I'm incapable of not quoting disney please enjoy my mulan reference, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, astoria is alive and thriving, but also love to tease their kids, its their favourite movie, mums give the best advice, scorpius is a giant drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Scorpius is falling hard and fast for his best friend, and in moments like this, a boy needs some kind and comforting words from his mother. Astoria, however, did not expect to find her son upside down on the sofa in the middle of the school term, moping about his first crush.





	A Mother Knows Best

“I – er – I’m sorry, I have to – um – go,” Scorpius muttered, stumbling over his words. He was out of the common room before Albus even had the chance to speak. The funny thing is he had only just got back to the common after hiding in the library ‘studying’ all day in between classes, but really he was too smitten with his best friend to even think about the properties of the hellebore plant.

Scorpius didn’t know when it happened. He supposed there wasn’t really a specific time, he’d just been hopelessly and pathetically falling in love with his best friend since they were eleven and first met, and now he was completely head over heels. There was just something so endearing about him, the way he’d only light up for Scorpius; only really lose himself around him like Scorpius was the only person in the entire world he trusted.

Albus was _his_ person. He had been for a long time. He supposed that falling in love with him was pretty much inevitable. There was no one else, and even at fifteen, Scorpius was sure there never would be anyone else. The problem is… Scorpius _knows_ Albus. He knows he’ll freak out when he tells him – _if_ he tells him. Even if Albus feels the same way – incredibly unlikely, but Scorpius can dream – he’ll still freak out. It’s just what Albus does.

Scorpius hadn’t been looking where he was going, so it was hardly much of a surprise when he collided harshly with another shoulder, causing his legs to tumble from under him and landing face first on the floor, his books and bag scattering all over the place.

“Whoa, Scorpius, are you okay?” It was James. Thank Merlin it was James. James collected Scorpius’ books and bag whilst Scorpius worked on peeling himself up from the floor, a pain shooting up his arm from where he landed.

“I’m good,” Scorpius said once firmly on his feet.

James eyed him carefully as he passed his books back. “Why so panicked? Did you and Albus have a fight?”

“Me and Albus? What? No, we’re fine, James.” Scorpius managed a smile; which James must have believed because he dropped the subject. “But, erm, could you tell Albus if you see him at dinner that I’m going home for the evening, I don’t feel too well,” he lied. Well, half lied. He did plan on asking McGonagall if he could go home – luckily, it was Friday, so he wouldn’t need to be in classes the next day. But, the bit about him feeling sick was a lie. Sort of. He was sick to his stomach trying to figure out what the bloody hell to do about his stupid, stupid feelings. But other than that, he was fine.

“Yeah, sure,” James said. He then patted Scorpius on the shoulder. “Hope you feel better, mate.” With that, James took off in the other direction and Scorpius let out a deep breath.

He rubbed at his arm as he continued making his way through the castle, now with an actual destination in mind due to his ability to think quick on his feet. He just hoped Albus wouldn’t be too annoyed or too worried that he left without saying goodbye. But there was no way Scorpius could see him right now, not when there was no telling what would spurt out of his mouth when left alone with him.

McGonagall had always liked Scorpius from the moment he proved he was nothing like his father. She happily let him go home, knowing that he’ll return in time for classes to resume on Monday. She handed him some floo powder and wished him on his way. Stepping into the floo felt freeing, and when he landed on his face the other side, in the living room of Malfoy Manor – his _home_, he felt the weight lift from his lungs.

Crushes – Scorpius had decided – were painful. It didn’t seem fair that loving someone meant your heart physically aching in their presence, or your breath catching short when they get too close. And unrequited love was a whole new heart ache.

He dumped his books and bag on one of the armchairs and called out for his parents but wasn’t given an answer. They probably went out – Friday night is date night. Scorpius sighed, deciding to indulge on whatever he could scrap up in the kitchen – which was mostly sweets and treats as he never had been a good cook – before lying down on the sofa to wallow in his misery. Their cat, Beedle, curled up on his stomach and purred softly as Scorpius stroked her.

And of course, he wound up thinking about Albus. His thoughts wandering into dangerous territories, like the softness of Albus’ lips and how they’d feel against his. He longed to kiss him – just once, just once would be enough. Just one time, feeling Albus’ lips against his own, letting his hands wander to his dark curls and getting lost in the knots, whilst Albus pulled him closer so there was no space between them.

He longed to see Albus’ smile. The smile he saved only for Scorpius, where he would shine brighter than a thousand stars. And they would pull away from the kiss and Albus would smile and the world would feel right; it would feel quiet. Albus could always make him feel quiet. When his brain ran away with him, as it so often did, Albus was the one who could ground him. And most importantly, Albus didn’t think he was annoying or too much.

Falling in love with him really was inevitable. It was no doubt written in the stars before he was even born. Of course he’d fall in love with the only person who saw him for who he really was; who took his annoying quirks and called them, ‘cute’. Who held his hand when he had a panic attack and hugged him whenever he felt sad. Of course it was Albus Potter who was the one for him, no one else bothered to give him the time of day. But not only was it inevitable, it was right. There was something beautiful about falling in love with your best friend.

Even if that best friend would never love you back.

Scorpius let out a loud groan, startling the cat, who jumped down from the sofa. Scorpius whispered an apology before loudly sighing again, swinging his feet over the back of the sofa and sitting upside down. Maybe the blood rushing to his head will finally make him think straight – no pun intended.

#

“Draco, honey, next time, let me drive,” Astoria giggled, pressing a kiss to her husbands cheek before stripping herself of her scarf and coat. Draco muttered something, no doubt purposely so she wouldn’t catch it, except her mind was already somewhere else. They were on a pair of shoes that certainly did not belong to her nor Draco. “Those are Scorpius’ shoes,” she said out loud, furrowing her brows.

Draco looked over her shoulder at the pair of black school shoes stacked neatly next to the other pairs of shoes. “Yes, it appears they are,” he said, seemingly not worried.

“But why are they here? He should have them at school which means he’s not at school but why is he not at school? It’s the middle of the term, which means something’s wrong and-”

“Astoria,” Draco spoke softly, cupping her cheeks with his hands. “I’m sure everything is fine, don’t worry.” He kissed her nose gently, then her lips until she fully relaxed, melting into him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and letting herself relax.

But they broke apart quickly at the sound of a frustrated groan coming from the living room, a groan that was unmistakably their teenage son. They walked in together and Astoria did not expect to find her only son upside down on the sofa, muttering and groaning to himself, with tear-stained cheeks. Especially not in the middle of the school term.

Scorpius legs were swung over the back of the sofa, his head facing the floor where Beedle the cat was licking his cheeks. He was still in his school uniform meaning he’d probably not been here long.

“Scorpius?” Draco asked, and Astoria half expected him to jump – he was always easily startled – but he never flinched at all. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m having a mid-life crisis. But, I’m only fifteen, so it’s more of a quarter-life crisis. Is that a thing? It’s a thing now,” he mumbled, beginning to wring his hands together.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“It’s about boys. Or rather, a boy.” Astoria had to admit she wasn’t even surprised at Scorpius’ blunt coming out, she’d suspected for a long time, but Draco’s eyes when wide. Astoria placed a hand on Draco’s arm and nodded, a silent gesture that read, “I got this.” He kissed her forehead before retreating out the room and Astoria went to sit on the sofa next to her son.

“Mum, you love dad.”

“Yes, I do,” she confirmed.

“Does it hurt?”

“Hurt?”

“Every time I think of him, there’s this clenching feeling in my heart and it feels like he’s squeezing the life out of me and just when I think he’s going to release it, he’s then squeezing my lungs and stopping me from breathing.” He swung his legs round so he was finally sitting up right. “Point is, being in love hurts and it sucks, especially when they’ll never feel the same.”

Astoria scooted closer to him, taking one of his hands in hers. “How do you know that?”

Scorpius looked down. “Because he’s… he’s… he’s my best friend,” he mumbled.

“This is about Albus.”

Scorpius groaned loudly, throwing himself back and curling into a ball. “I know, I know. It’s stupid, I’m so stupid for letting myself fall in love with my best friend.”

“Hey, now, enough of that,” Astoria scolded, patting Scorpius on the leg. He moved his hands from his face, looking at her with eyes just like his fathers. “You are my son, and no son of mine is stupid."

“This one is,” he moped.

“Well then,” Astoria smiled briefly, “I best find myself a new son. Do you think Albus would be interested?”

“Muuum!”

“Or should I just wait a few years until he’s married into the family?”

“Mum stop!”

“That way I can keep both of you.”

“Mum, seriously!” Scorpius had gone a lovely shade of pink. Astoria was giggling softly watching her boy go through his not-quite-quarter-life-crisis. He had nothing to worry about, Albus definitely loved him back. Astoria had seen it back when Albus visited in the summer. He was just as smitten with Scorpius and Scorpius was with him. It was a beautiful thing to watch, two boys falling in love with each other.

It was in the little things that she’d notice. The way Albus would hold him if Scorpius had a nightmare – he’d always been prone to them. Or the light touches that linger a little too long, like the world would fall apart if they broke touch. They had an affinity for unspoken conversations, just as Draco and Astoria do, but it had taken them years to master it, but to Albus and Scorpius it seemed almost natural.

She smiled thinking about it, knowing that someone loved her little boy almost as much as she did. Scorpius deserved someone who would treat him right, and Astoria really couldn’t have asked for anyone better than Albus. She reached over to grab Scorpius' hands, pulling him up into a sitting position.

“I really don’t think you have anything to worry about,” she assured.

“But mum, I-” he cut himself off, furrowing his brows as the words sunk in. “What are you trying to say?”

“I have two points. First point: Albus might like you back, honey. And if he does, then you don’t want to waste any time to be with him. Second point: _if _he doesn’t, he’s still your best friend. Albus would fight wars for you, I know that, and he would never let something like this get in the way of your friendship.”

“You think so? Or are you just saying that because you’re my mum?”

“I would never, ever lie to you.” He stared at her with his big, vulnerable eyes, searching her face for any evidence of a lie.

“I should talk to him, shouldn’t I?” Astoria nodded, reaching up to stroke her sons cheek. “Can I stay for the night?”

“Honey, I love you and love having you here, but something tells me you’re avoiding something,” she grinned and winked at him. Scorpius took a deep breath and nodded his head.

“Okay, okay,” he held his hands up in surrender.

Astoria beamed, watching as Scorpius’ face grew into a wide smile mirroring hers. She cupped his cheeks, taking in all his features, wondering exactly at what point he’d grown so much. He used to be a tiny little boy, full of way too much energy and clumsily falling all over the place. She supposed not much had changed, he’d only grown in height.

“My baby boy is all grown up and saving China!”

Scorpius gaped, “did you just quote Mulan at me?”

“Of course I did. But seriously, your first love.”

“My only love,” he corrected. She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. “I won’t ever love anyone but him, mum, I know that for a fact.”

She pulled him into a hug, feeling a little teary because he was so grown up; he was in love. Her little baby boy wasn’t so little, or so much of a baby, anymore. He held onto her tightly, always a sucker for his mums hugs no matter how old he was.

#

Scorpius went back to school not long after talking to his mum, and seeing his dad, and the cat. He flooed back into McGonagall’s office, explaining the reason for his early return and she told him he could grab something from the kitchen if needed. He almost went, if only to avoid seeing Albus for a little bit longer, but he sucked it up and went straight to the dungeons.

As he entered the common room, he made a mental note of all his dorm mates sat in the corner playing Exploding Snap. That meant Albus would be alone in the dorm, meaning he had no choice but to tell him now. He took a deep breath and ascended the stairs to the fifth-year boys dorm, slowly opening the room. Sure enough, Albus was there.

He was thoroughly chewing on a Sugar Quill, hair a mess that had fallen in front of his face as he worked on some essay they’d been set. He didn’t hear Scorpius come in, which meant he somehow had to announce himself without scaring the other boy half to death.

“Hey,” was his solution when he was halfway across the room. Albus did jump, but not much.

“Scor, hey! How are you? James said you weren’t feeling well and was going home for the evening, I was worried,” he spoke fast, scrambling out of bed as he did and crossing the room quickly to engulf him in a hug. Scorpius stiffened, not expecting it, and Albus noticed and pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” he spoke, finally finding his voice. “I – er – um, can we talk?” The lump in his throat was stopping him from getting his words out properly. Albus’ face was full of worry, his dark brows furrowed together, but he nodded anyway and invited Scorpius to sit on his bed. Scorpius did, sitting opposite Albus with his legs crossed, mirroring his position.

“Everything’s okay at home, right?” Albus asked, jumping to the worst conclusion. 

Scorpius nodded rapidly, taking a shaky breath. “It’s about us.”

“Us?” Albus let out a confused, adorable little laugh.

“Albus, I – erm, see, the thing is – I kind of – I think I might-” he cut himself off with a huff, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. Look, I think I really-” Albus grabbed his hand, which caused him to cut off his words mid-sentence – the _one_ time he was ready to actually say it.

“I know,” Albus said, squeezing his hand. “Me too.”

Scorpius stared at him wide-eyed. “You do?”

Albus smiled. “I love you, Scorpius. That’s what you were going to say, right?”

Because he was at a total loss for words, because _Albus, _of all people, had managed to find the right words to say before he did, Scorpius nodded his head.

Then it was like the whole world stopped. The rain stopped pouring; the birds stopped singing; kids stopped laughing and musicians stopped singing. His thoughts stopped racing and there was only one thing he knew for sure: that Albus Potter was kissing him, and his lips were just as soft as he imagined. Scorpius quickly relaxed, finding a rhythm that worked for them both.

Albus snaked his arms around Scorpius’ waist and tugged, willing him closer. He obliged, shuffling his position so he was settled in Albus’ lap and his hands found their way to Albus’ hair and got lost among raven-coloured curls.

Neither boy wanted to pull away. This was what they both had wanted for so long, but nothing lasts forever, and this kiss certainly could not. They both pulled away, their faces breaking out into matching beams as they both struggled to catch their breath. In that moment, Scorpius knew another thing: he could never,_ ever_,not kiss Albus Potter again. Once most definitely was not enough.

“I love you,” Scorpius said, feeling now like the words weren’t so suffocating. Before they risked everything, but now, they _were_ everything. Albus Potter was everything. And his lips were on his again as their hearts beat as one, creating beautiful ballads dedicated to love. Their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
Kudos and comments make the world go around!  
Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


End file.
